


Don't Test Me

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Basically everyone is OOC because I'm not that good a writer and I've only read a few of the books, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Harry, Draco OOC, Elemental Draco, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dursleys - eventually, Good Goblins, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lying Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, OOC, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Severus OOC, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Harry Potter, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Harry comes into his Creature Inheritance early and starts his fifth year with hatred in his veins. He has found out everything Dumbledore and so many others had kept from him and he was not pleased.Harry finds his mate - or mates because lets face it, Harry is Fate's favorite toy - and his enemies become his friends and his friends become his enemies. Harry finds that being with the people he was designed for is entirely too complicated when the entire Wizarding World was watching, poking and prodding.Enough is enough and when even more secrets come to light harry is hell bent of taking Dumbledore down





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Dursleys come to a silent agreement and the house is at peace. Everyone is friendly

**August First:**

Harry was at a loss as to what to make of himself, as he stared at his reflection he wanted to cry, laugh, scream and jump for joy. He couldn't get enough of his new look, and it happened overnight - which Harry knew was abnormal - and he planned on making his way to Gringotts at the next possible time. He _desperately_ needed to speak with Ironclaw and Griphook.

His Avada Kadavra eyes glowed, his skin paled considerably - he was sure Draco would throw a fit at not being the palest one to walk the halls anymore - and his hair went down to just past his shoulders. The once raven hair was now dark as night - pitch black - and wavy, no longer unruly and tangled. His hair was silky to the touch and shined - but didn't appear greasy. His face had been thin - with a sunken in look - but now his face looked like a proud Pureblood. His cheeks were sharp and high on his face, not too high, just perfect. His jaw was sharp but not overly so.

But the most eye-catching feature that was added to his body was the fangs, pearl white and very, very, sharp. They were strong and felt, oddly, comfortable in his mouth while he would have thought otherwise. He had been tracing the points with his tongue for the past hour and no matter how hard he pressed the fang would not pierce the muscle, so Harry came to the conclusion that he could not harm himself by accidentally biting his cheek or anything in his mouth.

It was early mid-day when Harry finally stepped away from the mirror, having looked at his body to find all his scars gone - except the lightening bolt on his forehead of course - and his skin was clear and flawless, pale and unblemished. He had a defined four-pack - not that he really cared too much about his appearance - and he was lean and strong, not thin and weak. He loved his new look, he didn't even care that he was a Vampire now.

"Boy! GET DOWN HERE AND FIX LUNCH!" Petunia screamed.

Harry made his way downstairs, wearing a black robe over a pair of slacks he had gotten himself for the Yule Ball last year. He ignored the hatred stares as the three Muggles watched him walk down the stairs.

Then an idea popped into his head, he flashed a smile, fangs gleaming in the natural light that shone from the open windows throughout the room, and smirked mentally when fear twisted their faces. Dudley's face soon melted into awe, his jaw open as he stared at his cousin who had no idea what to make of the look.

"What are you?" Dudley asked, his voice airy in awe.

"A Vampire, I don't know how, so don't ask, but I woke up like this." Harry hated his family - no doubt about it - but he understood why they hated him. They were afraid, of Wizards and their power, just like Voldemort was afraid of Muggles and their weapons. Harry knew that if the Dursleys were to change, apologize and actually change, he didn't doubt for a second he would protect them like he did his friends.

"You're pretty?" Petunia asked more than stated, obviously confused as to what to say to her nephew.

"He's handsome." Dudley sighed dreamily, both his parents glanced over at him questioningly.

Harry wanted to make something of the sudden, unspoken, treaty that had settled over the house. He could feel his magic - it was tangible - and it was powerful. He could feel magic swelling in his fingertips like when he was holding his wand. He flicked his wrist and just like that, objects sore across the room, dust lifted and all the stains from over the years faded.

The vases, pictures, and trinkets rearranged themselves on the shelves, the room looked brighter and more open. It was welcoming.

"How did you do that?" Vernon demanded, his voice was questioning but not harsh and dangerous.

"Wandless magic, a side effect of this whole vampire thing." Harry grinned when the three nodded in acceptance.

"Can you do anything else?" Petunia asked, her tone was woven with a childish like giddiness. Harry felt warmth in his soul in a place that had always been cold. He smiled to himself as he waved his hands, magic in the air, it popped and sang in glee. The dishes began to clean themselves and a frozen chicken flew out of the freezer, vegetables were cut my knives hanging in the air, dusters danced through the air, cleaning happily. Blankets folded and all the dirty clothes flew overhead, cleaning themselves before being folded neatly on the coffee table. Tea cups filled with tea and saucers danced their way down as if on invisible stairs to the occupant in the room.

"Wow..." Dudley was in shock, eyes wide as they attempted to take in everything in that was going on around him. Vernon looked confused like he didn't know how to react and Petunia had tears in her eyes, sadness and mirth glowed in her eyes.

"I can feel your magic." Petunia whispered softly.

"Since you were exposed to our world at a young age your body and soul became aware to us, to magic, and so you can feel it, almost tangible for you," Harry explained, he remembered Hermione ranting about it in his third year.

"I can feel it too." Dudley looked at Harry, eyes pleading for acceptance.

"Probably cause you grew up around me, around my magical core." Harry could see the change in the Dursleys' mindsets as they watched in fascination as the kitchen remained at work. the dishes gliding effortlessly to their rightful places, the food jumping into a large dutch oven before sliding into the oven.

"The neighbors." Petunia said in horror, going to stare out the open windows to see if anyone could have seen.

"There are wards up, disillusionment charms, it makes it so that if someone were to look through the window they wouldn't be able to see any magic, they'd see you three watching Tv," Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him back in his second year when he had been concerned that his accidental magic could have been seen, my neighbors.

"How do you know all of this?" Vernon asked.

"I researched." It wasn't exactly a lie, he did research whenever he was alone, he really disliked reading whenever Hermione was around because she'd always ask questions and was quite annoying when she didn't get her way, or she was left out of something.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 **I am going through all of the chapters and fixing mistakes!**  
-Editing!  
-I may even change the plot a bit! Sorry!

**I WILL BE POSTING THIS WARNING AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!**


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**August Twenty-Seventh:**

Since Harry had flashed his fangs to his 'family', there was peace in the house. Harry was allowed free range on his magic - wandless because there was still a trace on the wand - and it was the day, the day that he could make it to Gringotts -as well as school shop - and oddly enough Vernon offered to drive.

Petunia and Dudley were waiting in the car for Vernon and Harry. It was a little uncomfortable at first, no one was used to being kind towards Harry and vice versa. But it was nice. The drive was a little long, Dudley was radiating a child's mirth as Harry made the napkins in the car into little planes that slide through the air, a few were bunnies that jumped all over.

Petunia was watching through the mirror with a small smile and Vernon was asking questions about the school.

"What grade are you in?" Vernon asked, glancing back at him before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm starting my fifth year." Harry let a smile play at his lips, accidentally flashing his fangs, Petunia just chuckled.

"Who's your favorite teacher?" Petunia asked. "I remember Lily loved Professor Slughorn, he was a Potion's teacher, and a Professor McGonagall." Petunia smiled sadly.

"Slughorn is an odd man, he is no longer a Professor. McGonagall is great though, but I think my favorite Professor is Dumbledore, even though he is the Headmaster." Harry saw an emotion flash across Vernon and Petunia's faces, it was unrecognizable.

"Who's your Potion teacher then?" Dudley's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Professor Snape," Harry answered and jumped when Petunia gasped, choking on air before looking back at him.

"Severus Snape?!" She asked shock filled her eyes. Harry just nodded. "Oh my god..." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Pet? What's wrong dear?" Vernon asked, concern in his tone.

"Lily and I grew up with him, oh, they were the best of friends, he told us ya know, that Lily was a witch. She was so excited and they were best friends..." Petunia wiped away a tear.

"Well he hates me with a passion, I never knew he and mum were close... He never said anything." Harry whispered the last part to himself.

"Oh well, they had a falling out around the fifth year I believe. That imbecile of a father of yours tormented him, it was terrible. And James was in Gryffindor, Severus a Slytherin, House rivals. Lily wrote to me all the time, letters, where she told me of always finding Severus unconscious in the corridors, in the hospital wing, watching as James and his friends bullied him.

It was terrible to read about, and while she loved Dumbledore she hated that he never did anything about it." Petunia had a frown on her face. "Lily had found James and his friends tormenting him again, all of Gryffindors cheering them on and when Lily tried to stop it he called her a word, a ' _mud-blood'_ , and she just cut the friendship." Petunia sighed sadly. "Lily, Severus and I used to be friends, he grew up two doors down." A tear slipped down Petunia's face. "I can't recall how many times he had to cancel on Lily and me because his drunk of a father had hurt him too much, hit him too hard, it was terrible."

Harry was silent, Vernon and Dudley were silent. Harry had never known and it explained so much, why Snape hated him. A number of times people had told Harry he looked exactly like his father was uncountable, and for Severus to see the face of the man that hurt him and the eyes of a lost friend must have hurt.

"He grew up just like you..." Petunia said softly. "I am deeply sorry Harry-" Petunia smiled softly. Harry smiled back, he had long ago forgiven them and they had all apologized a month ago, he let bygones be bygones.

"I never knew that...." Harry regretted a lot now, accusing Snape of trying to hurt him when he had found out that Snape was the one protecting him. "Right here!" Harry yelled as they passed the Leaky Cauldron.

"I came here once, with Lily her first year. Severus too. It was magical." Everyone chuckled at her choice of words.

"You guys can come with if you'd like. It really is amazing." Harry offered and couldn't help smiling wide when Dudley begged his parents and they both agreed. "C'mon."

The three Dursleys followed him as he made his way to the back of the pup, he watched as Tom - the shop keeper - tapped on the bricks and left, smiling at Harry as the four made their way into Diagon.

"Wow..." Dudley and Vernon said in unison, following Harry as he went straight for Gringotts.

"The bank is run my Goblins, try not to stare, my account managers are Ironclaw and Griphook," Harry warned and walked in, heading straight for Griphook that smiled wide at him.

"Mr. Potter, we've been waiting a while for you." Griphook waddled over, taking his hand and hurrying down the hall.

"I apologize Griphook, usually Mrs. Weasley buys my things for me." Harry felt guilty for not coming to so it himself now that Ironclaw joined them, leaving his client with Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter, we need you place three drops of your blood on this Inheritance test." Ironclaw shut the door behind all six of them, Harry could feel wards going up around the room.

A silver knife popped into the air next to Harry and he quickly sliced his palm, and let three drops fall onto the paper before licking his palm, the cut stitched itself together.

 **Name** :

Harrison James Potter (pureblood)

 **Parent(s)** :

James Charlus Potter (pureblood) - deceased (father)  
Lillian Evian Potter nee Evans (pureblood) - deceased (mother)

 **Godparent(s)** :

Sirius Orion Black - blood adopted  
Severus Snape  
Alice and Frank Longbottom - St. Mungo's

 **Magical Guardian** :

Albus Dumbledore

 **Creature Inheritance** :

Vampire - Mother (Lillian Potter nee Evans)

 **Title(s)** :

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter - Lord  
The Ancient and Noble House of Black - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff - Heir  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin - Heir  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Gaunt - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Osiris - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Ptah - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Pakhet - Lord  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Most Revered house of Peverell - Lord

 **Vault(s)** :

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter:   
81,562,003 Galleons;  
524,738,198 Sickles;  
8,293,739 Knuts

  
The Ancient and Noble House of Black:   
930,298,392,729 Galleons;  
738,910,710,638 Sickles;  
729,923,930 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor:  
691,234,629,748,929 Galleons;  
730,460,648 Sickles;  
67 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff:  
915,354,324,862,483,210 Galleons;  
546,843,951,953 Sickles;  
846,351,453,751 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw:  
33,549,328,432 Galleons;  
316,532,122,400 Sickles;  
651,843,975,000 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin:  
5,321,753,951,825 Galleons;  
548,513,846 Sickles;  
845,73,951 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gaunt:  
846,354,581,315 Galleons;  
845,753,951 Sickles;  
456,753,951 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Osiris:  
846,951,002 Galleons;  
516,841 Sickles;  
358 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ptah:  
987,159,432 Galleons;  
158,951 Sickles;  
753,951,456,850 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Pakhet:  
234,000 Galleons;  
924,663 Sickles;  
1,390,240,924 Knuts

  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Most Revered House of Peverell:  
467,927,372,937,452,674 Galleons;  
638,102,379,281 Sickles;  
720,480,168 Knuts

 

 **Charm(s)** :

Magic Dampener(80%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Magic Leech(50%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Magic Blinding(40%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal - failed  
Compulsion - hatred towards Severus Snape - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - attraction towards Ginerva Weasley - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - hatred towards Draco Malfoy - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - friendship towards Hermione Granger - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - friendship towards Ronald Weasley - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - hatreds towards Dark Magic - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - hatred towards Voldemort - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - parental feelings towards Sirius Black - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - parental feelings towards Remus Lupin - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Compulsion - dislike towards learning - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Eidetic Memory Suppressed(100%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Talent for Potions Suppressed(90%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Talent for Transfiguration Suppressed(50%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Talent for Charms Suppressed(40%) - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal  
Blood Glamour - to look like James Potter - Albus Dumbledore; Illegal

 **Contract(s)** :

Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley; Illegal

 **Mate(s)** :

Unknown - Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Unknown - Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

 

Harry and the Dursley's sat in silence. Horror, shock, anger, and hatred spiked in the magic around the room. A few glass vases shattered as Harry grew angrier.

"Mr. Potter-Black-Grynffdore-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gaunt-Osiris-Ptah-Pakhet-Peverell ." Griphook handed Harry a Calming Draught and Harry downed in quickly. Ironclaw waved his hand in a figure eight motion and all the broken objects pieced back together and moved to their rightful spots.

"Thank you." Harry could feel himself calming down.

"I believe a Purge is in order." Ironclaw snapped his finger and another Goblin popped into the room. They spoke rapid Gobbledegook for a few moments before the unknown Goblin pulled three different vials out of her pocket, handing them to Harry before popping out.

"Just take these and all of the charms placed on you will be gone by tomorrow morning." Griphook smiled - at least Harry thought it was a smile - before moving behind his desk. "How much money would you like to take out of your vault, and which one?"

"Is there anything that I can keep on me, so I don't have to worry about theft?" Harry asked.

"We've got two things, a satchel that pulls money directly out of a vault and a check book that changes Wizarding money to the Muggle money," Griphook explained.

"I'll have one of both. Can the check book be connected to Gaunt and the satchel to Peverell?" Harry asked and the Goblin nodded, handing him both.

"Before you go Mr. Potter-Black-Grynffdore-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gaunt-Osiris-Ptah-Pakhet-Peverell, we need to give you your lordship rings." Ironclaw held a box, eleven rings inside, each with their own symbol. Two of them were bands with a small symbol etched into them.

"How am I going to wear all of these?" Harry asked.

"First you need to put them on, of they will accept you as their Lord or Heir you keep them, if not then they remain in the box and will wait for the next Lord or Heir. If more than one accepts you than they can join together." Ironclaw explained.

A little while later eery single ring had accepted him and joined together, on his let hand sat the two Heir rings, joined together, silver bands shining. On his right hand all the Lordship rings were joined, the Potter crest showing.

"You also own land, something we can go over on another date along with your seats in Wizengamot." Griphook bowed. 

"May your gold continue to flow," Harry bowed back. 

"And your enemies fill with fear at your name." Ironclaw and Griphook finished together. 

"Now, time to shop." Harry grabbed Dudley's wrist, pulling him out of Gringotts at Petunia and Vernon followed. 

\----- 

Harry had paid for lunch and ice cream, the three Muggles followed him in and out of stores, awe on their faces. Dudley and Harry raided the candy shop - Zonkos - and both Petunia and Vernon couldn't be happier that Harry was treating Dudley like a cousin instead of returning the hate they had hurt Harry with. 

"What's next?" Vernon asked he was holding two bags, each one filled to the brim with books that Harry thought were interesting. Petunia held all his school books and potion ingredients. 

"I need a new trunk, I'm pretty sure someone has been stealing, stuff always goes missing and then turns up days later and a few times it will be left open when I've closed it." Harry lead them to a small looking shop - but was huge on the inside - that was filled with trunks. "Hello." Harry waved at the teen behind the counter. "I'm here for a trunk." 

"What are you looking for?" The man asked, his name tag read Fredrik. 

"One that is impossible to break into, many compartments and new," Harry said proudly. 

"We've got just the thing. Follow me." He leads them towards the back of the store. "This beauty is quite spendy but worth it. She's got eight compartments and five hidden ones. You can key certain words to open her up and each compartment can be locked as well. Expandable charms are made into the trunk and a featherlight charm can be keyed to words. She has the option to a blood lock, when only you can open it, and she comes with a book bag, just point your wand in it and call for a certain book that you left in the trunk and it'll be there, now you don't have to carry your books around with you or run to your trunk to get your books for every class. Assuming you're a Hogwarts student that is." Fredrik smiled proudly. 

"I am a Hogwarts student, I'll take her." Harry moved back to the counter as Fredrik pulled the trunk with him. 

"She's 800 Galleons." Harry pointed his wand into his satchel and placed the Galleons on the counter. He dropped a few drops off blood onto the lock and it glowed gold for a few seconds before going back to normal. He opened it up and charmed all his books to shrink and placed all his school books into the first pocket, all the books he wanted to read for fun into the second. 

"Want to get a new wardrobe?" Harry asked Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon. 

"Do they sell non-wizarding clothes?" Vernon asked and Harry nodded. 

"Twilfitt and Tatting's, the more expensive clothes are there." Harry lead the way to a shop a few doors down and smiled at the place. All four stood on stands and were measured by the magical tape measures. 

Harry asked for an entirely new wardrobe in Muggle clothing for all of them and a new wardrobe for him with eight new robes(black), five new robes(black lined with green) and two new dress robes. He needed his Hogwarts robes as well. Three pairs of dragon hide pants and two pairs of shoes. Three buttons on shirts and all the undergarments needed. 

"They will be ready in an hour." The man said and they left for another store. 

"Where are we going now?" Dudley asked excitedly. 

"The pet store, I want a familiar. Hedwig will just be my owl." Harry explained. "Are your feet hurting?" He asked and placed cushioning charms on all of their feet and walked into the pet store, he made a beeline for the snakes. 

~ _great, another human who I just going to tap on the glass_ ~ many snakes hissed at once. ~ I wish I could bite him ~ A snake with shiny black scales hissed angrily. 

~ _I'd be most certainly disappointed if you bit me, I don't want to die just yet_ ~ Harry hissed in parseltongue, attracting the attention of many of the snake, most turned away after they realized their magical cores did not align. ~ _I'm looking for a poisonous snake that I can trust will not bite me, to be my familiar_ ~ Harry's eye was caught by a black mamba snake, decent size, still young. 

~ _speaker! I am perfect for you, I am venomous and I will be your familiar_ ~ the black mamba hissed excitedly. 

~ _then you will be mine_ ~ Harry placed his hand in the tank, smiling when the mamba slithered up his arm to wrap herself around his shoulders, rubbing her head against his neck affectionally. ~ _such a beautiful snake, you will be my prized possession_ ~ he pet her softly, smirking when she hissed in pleasure. 

~ _you will be my hatchling, I will protect you_ ~ she hissed in determination. 

"I'll buy her, how much?" Harry asked the store owner that was walking his way. 

"She is quite expensive, are you sure you want her? We have no venomous snakes." The man offered, rubbing his hands together.

~ _stupid man! of course, he wants me, he is my hatchling_ ~ she hissed angrily. 

"I want her, how much?" Harry stated, his voice flat and hard.  

"Fifteen Galleons." The man raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

Harry just walked past him and set the money on the counter, walking out with his aunt, uncle, and cousin on his heels. "Would you like to grab something more to eat? We still have a little time before our clothes are done." 

Harry led the way after the three nodded, they entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Soon after their meal they made their way back to the shop and picked up their clothing. 

Harry folded his and shrunk them, spelling them into his new trunk, in the eighth compartment. 

\-----

The drive back was joyful, Dudley and Harry eating their candy as Harry told all three of them about his adventures at Hogwarts. Petunia and Vernon were horrified and Petunia even offered to send him to another Wizarding school but he declined. 

"I need to get my revenge on Dumbledore somehow." They stopped at the store and bought lots of food to eat and for the next few days, even snacks that Dudley and Harry could have, and special food for Harry to take with him on the Hogwarts Express. 

When they arrived home Harry immediately brought his old trunk downstairs and set his new trunk next to it. He burned his old clothes with the stains and tears in the magical fire along with his old robes. He spelled his old school books into the first compartment with the other school books. 

He spelled Hedwig's cage clean before shrinking it along with her owl snacks before closing them in the third compartment. The three compartments that weren't hidden were the first three. His clothes were in the last hidden one so it left four more that were unused... _yet_. 

His Firebolt and all his Quidditch equipment and his Quidditch Through the Ages into the seventh compartment. All his potion ingredients went into the fourth compartment and all his scrolls and quills and ink bottles went into the fifth. Two compartments were left empty.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 **I am going through all of the chapters and fixing mistakes!**  
-Editing!  
-I may even change the plot a bit! Sorry!

**I WILL BE POSTING THIS WARNING AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!**


	3. Back At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Hogwarts and due to the compulsions being gone he can hardly stand Ron and Hermione.

** September** **First:**

 

Harry sat in the car with Dudley and Vernon, Petunia wanted to stay at the house, she had an interview later and couldn't go with him. They arrived at King's Cross at ten and Dudley was quick to follow Harry throughout the busy train station. Vernon followed, pushing the trolley with Harry's trunk in it.

"Where is this train?" Vernon asked.

"We have to walk through a brick wall to get there. I've seen Muggle's in their but I'm unsure how they get there. Maybe the same way... I don't know. I'll show you and you should try and if it doesn't work I'll ask another Muggle family how they got through." Harry said quickly, taking the trolley from Vernon's grasp and smiling big and wide before running at the wall, smirking at the shock on their faces as he disappeared.

A few seconds later Dudley came running through, followed by Vernon who had his eyes closed.

"That was awesome!" Dudley's fist pumped the air.

"C'mon, you should come meet my friends." Harry lead Dudley and Vernon towards the train, a family crying and hugging.

"Potter, Harry Potter." Draco spat, stopping in front of them, his goonies right behind him. 

"Who is he?" Dudley asked, disgust evident in his tone.

"That right there is a weasel," Harry smirked when Draco glared. Dudley laughed and Vernon left to walk around, he wanted to talk to other Muggle families.  

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said proudly. "And who are you?" He spat, wrinkling his nose as if he smelt something gross.

"He's my cousin, now if you don't mind-" Harry wanted to avoid showing his fangs, in front of everyone and he knew it was unrealistic and was bound to happen.

"You shouldn't even bother getting on the train Potter, maybe I'll get lucky and you'll be expelled." Draco hissed.

 ~  _Who is this pathetic human and why is he insulting my hatchling? ~_ Arte hissed, glaring at Draco. He paled. 

~  _he is a bully who I don't care for ~_ Harry hissed back, petting the snake gently and smiling softly as she nuzzled into his touch with a pleased hiss. 

"Run along Malfoy, I'm sure I'll have the displeasure of seeing you later." Harry flashed his fangs, a sadistic smile covering his face when Draco paled, even more, running towards his father as Crabbe and Goyle trailed after him. "Let's see if we can find Hermione and Ron." Harry knew the compulsions were aimed to make him friends with the two but he couldn't fathom the idea of throwing it all away after four years, and as far as he knew they had had nothing to do with it. 

"But the paper and... What about the spells?" Dudley asked, confusion evident in his tone as Vernon joined them again. 

"As far as I'm concerned they don't have anything to do with it unless they show that they did anything wrong I will no judge them," Harry replied easily, smiling bright and wide when he saw a group of red heads. 

"Oi!" Fred's voice sounded throughout the entire platform. 

"Is that-" Greg started waltzing over with the rest of his family at his heels.

"Our little-" Fred grinned wildly.

"Harrykins?!" They chorused together, slapping their hands on Harry's shoulders together. 

"Forge! Gred! Oh, how I've missed you!" Harry pretended to faint, giggling when the twins caught him with ease. 

"Harry! You're too thin! Oh, you should have come over this summer!" Molly fussed, holding her hands as to not touch Harry. 

"C'mon Harry, let's get on the train before all the compartments are gone." Ron went to pull Harry by the sleeve but glared down at the trunk. "So you got a new trunk eh?" Ron's voice was harsh and angry.

"Um... Yeah?" Harry asked confused as to why Ron was angry.

"Just waving your money like the attention seeking Boy-Who-Lived you really are, huh?" Ron stomped his foot before stalking off towards the train with red cheeks. 

"Don't-" Fred wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Mind-" George wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Our-"

"Little-"

"Ronnykins." The twins finished together, pulling him towards the train. 

"Wait! Guys, meet Dudley, my cousin, and Vernon, my uncle." Harry said quickly, watching with a smile as Molly and Arthur shook hand with Vernon. 

"Hiya Harry!" Ginny lunged toward and wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight embrace, he felt sick and tried to gently push her off, wincing when she tightened her grip. "How have you been?! What have you gone this summer? Did you miss me?" She asked quickly. 

"Well... Nothing too much." Harry sent Dudley a knowing look. "Did Hermione show up?" Harry asked, looking around. 

"What do you want to do with her?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowing. 

"HARRY!" Hermione's screeching voice echoed over the platform. 

Harry was nearly tackled to the ground, and if he hadn't been a Vampire - more agile, faster, stronger - he light have fallen on the pavement. "Hey, Hermione." Harry patted her back gently, ignoring the glare Dudley was sending her, Ginny and Molly. 

"Well, Harry, we must be going. Write all you want. We'll send over all your favorite snacks." Vernon hugged his nephew tightly, nodding curtly to the Mrs. and Mr. Weasley as he pulled his son along with him. 

\-----

Harry sat in a compartment with Fred, George and Jordan Lee. The three played exploding snap when the train started. 

~ _is it okay for me to come out hatchling?_ ~ Arte hissed questioningly. 

~ _yes, my beautiful snake_ ~ Harry hissed in parseltongue, petting the snake gently before she slithered down his robes and onto the floor, she hissed in satisfaction when she curled up on Fred's thigh. 

Fred glanced at her before shrugging and going back to the game. 

"Candy?" The trolley woman asked, poking her head into the compartment. 

"Yeah, you guys want anything? Harry asked. 

A few minutes later and Harry was sucking on a blood pop, fifty of them hidden in his new trunk, along with all the Muggle snacks and much more snacks from the trolley that he wanted to save for later. 

Snacks littered the compartment floor. 

"Why are you even eating a blood pop, aren't they for Vampires or something?" Jordan asked, one eyebrow raised. Harry just flashed his fangs in a smile, the other three stared for a few seconds before shrugging and going back to their game. 

"Early inheritance?" George asked. 

"No, well kinda, I mean I became of age because of the tournament last year so my magic must have thought I was ready." Harry shrugged, moaning at the taste of the blood pop. 

They changed into their school robes, they took a carriage to the school and sat together at the Gryffindor table, ignoring Ginny's and Ron's glares that they sent his way. Hermione wasn't glaring, she was ignoring him. 

"Geez, what crawled up their asses?" A seventh year pointed to the Weasley's and Hermione, nudging Harry who just shrugged, moving the second blood pop to the other side of his mouth. 

\-----

The sorting ended quickly, the feast was boring and Harry made sure not to even  _look_ at the Head Table, he wouldn't be able to control his rage. An itch started in his mind and it took everything not to look at Snape. 

A woman, Mrs. Umbridge, kept interrupting Dumbledore's speech but he didn't even care. He barely touched his food, he didn't crave it or want it like he did before he became a Vampire. He would definitely be researching them, and he had already read all the school books, twice - even the old one, AGAIN - and he had Petunia test him, flipping open any books randomly and asked about whatever potion or ingredient on the page. 

He went to bed early, locking his trunk and used parselmagic to lock it again, adding a nasty shock and the skin to change colors if they tried to sneak into it. He locked everything in it. This money satchel, his checkbook, his book-bag, his clothes absolutely everything, he was not even going to risk anything. 

Hedwig was already in the owlery, Arte was curled up on his pillow, a protective stance until he'd fall asleep. He put silencing charms around his curtains and on the posts because he knew that just spelling the curtains wasn't enough and placed a warming spell on his familiar so she'd stay warm throughout the night. 

He cast an alarm on his wand for five in the morning, he wanted to find a secluded area in the library before Hermione or Ron could find him, he wanted to read up on Vampires and anything Potion related - he felt a crave deep within him to learn more the subject - and he could never get enough knowledge and he loved reading. He ignored all the other boys entering the room, they were loud and annoying and Harry fought not to growl and yell at them to be quiet. He cast a silencing spell around his bed to block out the noise and curled up in his charmed blankets - warming charm - and hissed a goodnight to Arte before closing his eyes and dropping into sleep.

\-----

 

 

 **I am going through all of the chapters and fixing mistakes!**  
-Editing!  
-I may even change the plot a bit! Sorry!

**I WILL BE POSTING THIS WARNING AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!**


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry tastes live blood for the first time  
> The youngest Weasley's and Granger start to cause problems  
> Severus and Harry come to an agreement

**September Second:**

 

Harry woke up to his alarm. He turned it off and swept out of his bed, Arte hissed in annoyance before going back to sleep. He slipped into the shower, he stood there as wandlessly spelled the soap and shampoo to wash him and within a few minutes he was squeaky clean.

He stepped out of the shower and faced the mirror, he brushed his teeth and grinned as his fangs gleamed, his pale complexion making his eyes all the more venomous and his hair all the darker.

He opened his trunk, he pulled out some of his new robes, his dragon hide slacks fit his legs _just_ the way he wanted. The dark robes fit him in a way to attract the eye but not overly so so that people would think he was wanting attention. 

He pulled his book bag out of his trunk and pulled out four blood pops to stuff into his expandable pockets. It was about six when the first person in their dorm - besides Harry - showed signs of life. 

Neville Longbottom woke up, he smiled shyly at Harry who smiled back at him, accidentally flashing his fangs. He stared in shock. 

"You're a-" Neville asked, a waver in his voice. 

"Yes, please don't tell anyone, I just want people to find out on their own." Harry kneeled before Neville's bed, taking his friend's hand in his own. The second boy blushed heavily. "I found out a few things over the summer and I fear for what can happen if I trust the wrong people." Harry kissed the boy's hand, smirking up at the shy boy, proud of the heat that emitted from the boy's cheeks. 

"Sure Harry." Neville was about ready to swoon, his magic submitting to Harry's dominating magic that just enveloped them both. "Wh-Whate-ever you ne-need." 

"Would you like to company me to Library, I could even ask Snape if we could use the Potion's classroom and I can help you with Potions" Harry offered, he really meant it. 

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked, hope clear in his voice. 

After a quick shower - for Neville - and Neville struggling with his books before Harry shrunk them and placed them in his pockets, offering his elbow for Neville to take. They walked down to the Great Hall, they sat down together, a few Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, three Slytherins were in the Hall, no other Gryffindors. 

Harry and Neville ate in silence after their fill - which was very little for Harry - Harry gestured for Neville to stay there as he walked towards the Head Table. No one paid attention as Harry stood in front of Severus, who glared down at him. 

"Mr. Potter." Severus sneered. 

"Professor Snape. Good morning. May Heir Longbottom and I use your classroom this morning to work on a potion, a simple Draught of the Living Death, in an attempt to better Neville's skills and to work on my own, I wasn't able to work on them over the Summer." Harry kept his tone polite. 

"I do not wish for my classroom to explode Potter." Snape sneered darkly. 

"Would you join us? If it is not too much of a bother of course." Harry watched closely as the man's ebony eyes lightened considerably in surprise. 

\-----

Snape followed Potter and Longbottom to his own classroom, waving his wand to open the classroom. "I will be closely monitoring your attempt at Felix Felicis as you will be making it this year," Snape smirked sadistically at the fearful look on Longbottom's face. 

Harry put his hand in his book-bag and pulled out his Potion textbook before setting it on a wire book holder. He listed the ingredients and waved his wand, missing Neville's look of awe as the ingredients laid out on the counter. "First it says to add the infusion of Wormwood, do you know what that means?" Harry asked Neville and he nodded shyly, forgetting that Snape was even in the room as he listened to Harry as he guided Neville through the steps, explaining step by step and showing him how to dice correctly and showing the difference between ground and powdered root asphodel. 

Snape watched quietly, fascinated at Harry's ability to teach - even Longbottom - and even more curious and impressed when Harry corrected the book and explained why he wasn't going by the book. 

"But it says to cut the Sopophorous bean..." Neville argued quietly, shyly. 

"Okay, try." When Neville couldn't cut it he turned to Harry with a blush and shame swam behind his eyes. "Don't feel ashamed, the books says to cut it, I bet all the other students would try to cut it too. We aren't being graded on this so why not try it my way? If you think about it, crushing it will release the juices more efficiently." Harry gestured for Neville to try again and he blushed before crushing it, smiling widely when he did it. 

Harry smiled proudly, he rubbed his thumb over Neville's neck, causing the younger to shiver before blushing again. 

"Now crush 12 more." Harry and Neville finished the potion and Snape was truly impressed as he checked it, he put it in his personal cupboard of potions. 

"Twenty points to Gryffindor." Snape nodded at the two as they turned to leave. "Each." He called out and smirked when he heard Longbottom gasp. 

\-----

The day passed slowly, the two spent most of their time in the library, Harry sucking on blood pops as they read and Harry read over all of Neville's homework from the break and quickly they made their way back upstairs. 

The two sat on Harry's bed with the silencing charms in place. 

Arte settled herself on the pillow next to Neville who got used to it as time moved on. Once he ran out of the blood pops for the day Harry found it harder and harder to not stare at the pulsing vein on Neville's neck. He could hear Neville's heartbeat, could hear the blood running through Neville's neck.  He could feel his fangs throbbing in want and longing, his nose was swarmed with the smell of blood and he desperately wanted to taste. 

From what he read, he would be able to tell his mate by the smell of their blood. And Harry had smelled Neville's earlier when he nicked himself trying to cut the bean. Neville wasn't his mate but his blood smelt divine.

"Neville..." Harry glanced up to meet Neville's eyes to see awe and fascination before his gaze was focused back on the vein. Blood rushed through it as Neville blushed. His mouth watered at the smell. 

"Yeah Harry?" Neville asked shyly. 

"I'm going to ask something of you, you don't have to agree and I would understand if you say no. From what I read it won't hurt and it may feel nice. I just-" Harry leaned closer, fangs gleaming. "Can I taste your blood?" Harry could hear the hitch in Neville's breathing. "I know you know about Vampires, with your grandma and all. I know we aren't mates, not that you wouldn't make a great mate, you would. Your blood smells so good." 

Harry didn't realize his eyes were black, he could smell the excitement and want in the air, but he could taste the slight fear and the nervousness.

"Yes." Neville whispered, nodding shakily as he moved to straddle Harry's lap, nerves filled Neville's stomach.

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around Neville's weight, he had read that when drinking blood the victim often felt weak-kneed, he wanted Neville to be comfortable because even though he was a food source at the moment he was still - and foremost - Harry's friend.

Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, submitting his neck to Harry and gasped in pleasure when he felt the tips of fangs run along the skin, sensitive skin. He moaned when Harry's tongue lapped at his neck.

Harry felt pleased when Neville let out such beautiful noises, his tongue lapping at the neck with his saliva, numbing the top layer of skin so that Neville didn't feel pain. He opened his mouth and pierced the vein with his fangs, the most divine taste flood his mouth, his taste buds exploded as the blood poured down his throat. Moans fell endlessly from from Neville's mouth, gasps and whines were beautiful and so pretty.

Neville's forehead fell against Harry's shoulder, his arms tightening. Harry could taste the pleasure in the blood, he never wanted to stop.

 _He'll die if you don't stop_  

A voice echoed in his head and he immediately recalled just how much blood he had taken. He took one last greedy sip before pulling his fangs out, he licked over the two puncture wounds, he licked multiple times to close the wounds. 

"Harry..." Neville moaned airily, his entire body was shaking and shivering. Pleasure coursed through all the blood he had left. 

"Shhh, you're okay Nev, my sweet. Lay down, yeah?" Harry cradled Neville in his arms, hissing gently at Arte to slither up his arm, his snake obeyed. He laid Neville down, cooing softly at his friend, soothing him the way his instincts told him to.

His inner Vampire aware that since he didn't kill his food source that the boy was held dear, was important and immediately took on the role of a protector and a dominate.

"Harry..." Neville whined, his magic sang in pleasure at being taken care of.

"Expecto Potronum, tell Severus Snape - only if he is alone - that I need a blood replenisher potion. I'm in the Grynffindor boys dormitory. Neville has lost some blood. I'll explain more when he gets here, just please get here." Harry sent his stag out of the room and pulled his friend closer to him, cooing softly and rubbing his hands up and down Neville's sides.

"Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind revealing yourself." Snape drawled, annoyance clear in his voice.

Harry waved his hand and the curtains flew back, he sat up, leaving Neville on the bed.

"Explain." Snape hissed.

"I'm a Vampire." Harry opened his mouth to show his fangs. "I came into my inheritance over the summer, since I am a legal adult. Long story short I was drinking his blood, I've been sucking on blood pops but he smelt so good and I asked - of course - and he said yes and I obviously stopped before he died or it became dangerous but he still needs the potion unless he wants to lay like that for hours." Harry explained quickly.

"Is he your mate?" Severus couldn't help but ask, he dreaded the answer.

"No, he nicked his finger today during the potion, he isn't my mate. I have two but they are unknown." Harry explained as he took the potion from Snape's hand, kneeling next to the bed, cooing softly at Neville, coaxing him to drink the potion before standing, he waved his wand - which he pulled from his pocket - and closed the curtain.

"So, a Vampire. Have you told the Headmaster of your new species?" Snape asked, voice drawing. 

"No, I don't trust him. Not with anything." Harry replied coldly. "You can ask all that you want but doing so in the boys dormitory is not the best of places." 

Severus nodded, disillusionment charm covering himself as he followed Harry out towards the common room.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice boomed over the noise in the common room. He winced and sent a nervous glance at Snape, who he could still see even though he knew no one else could.

"Hi Ron, I need to go, I'll see you later." Harry tried to move past him but a hand gripping his wrist painfully tight, he winced. "Let go Ron." Harry tried to pull his hand away but Ron tightened it.

"You should hang out with us now! Classes start tomorrow! And Hermione still needs to look over our homework. You never get to do it until you get here." Ron's voice had a little demand to it.

"I already did it, and it's finished and it's fine without Hermione checking it off. I did my reading and I did my work. i need to go." Harry pulled his arm free and went to walk towards the portrait but Ginny and Hermione blocked the way. Everyone else in the room was watching silently. The twins were shaking in anger.

"You spell half of the things wrong! And we had Potions homework!" Ron yelled. "The greasy git assi-"

"I've told you to stop calling him that!" Harry yelled, anger making his eyes black.

"Stop sticking up for him! He hates you!" Ginny screeched.

"He hated my father!" Harry explained. "I look like my father - like everyone seems to say - and he was friends with my mother! Do you think seeing me all the time is easy for him! His best friend died, his bully married her! I remind him of that every  _single_ time he looks at me! Don't assume anything unless you know the story!" Harry's fangs had elongated, his eyes pure black. "Move out of the way, I'm leaving." Harry demanded but the girls refused to move. 

Ginny raised her wand at Harry who only growled. 

~  _can I bite her hatchling! she angered you! want to kill them all!_ ~ Arte poked her head far enough of his robes to be seen by everyone in the room. 

~  _no Arte, not with so many witnesses_ ~ Harry hissed back. 

"Stop that dark magic at once!" Ginny yelled, wand pointed at the snake. "Petrificus Totalus!" She screamed, her spell bounced off of him. 

~  _move!_ ~ Harry watched as the girls were pushed to the side by his magic as he walked through the portrait and watched as Severus quickly escaped the Grynffindor tower. 

Harry walked down the stairs, Snape removed the charm. "100 points from Grynffindor." Snape hissed, pulling Harry with him. 

\-----

Harry had been in Snape's private Quarters for almost three hours. He had shown him a copy of the parchment he had seen and shared what he and learned about Vampires and his Lordship and everything in between. He shared his crave for blood, the crave for knowledge and his crave for Potions and Transfiguration. 

Everything was going fine until Harry was standing up to leave. Snape got a paper cut as he went to open his texbook. Harry stilled, his eyes going black and his fangs sharpened. His mouth watered, his nose fell in love and he was rigid. 

"What are you standing there for Potter?" Snape didn't even look up to see why Potter was standing there. 

"Mate." Harry watched as Snape looked up, eyes glancing to the drop of blood on his finger, his eyes met Potter's. "Mate." 

"Potter I-"

Harry lunged at Snape, his speed and strength made it easy to lift Severus and place him on his lap in less than a second, his arms wrapped tightly around Snape's waist, holding him there. 

"Mister Potter you will unhand me at once!" Snape demanded. 

"I need to taste." Harry's fangs lightly scratched the surface of Severus' neck, making him freeze. There was a fleeting thought that one wrong move and Harry could - and possibly would - rip the vain out of his throat, or drain him dry, or just kill him, he was strong enough. "I'd never hurt you, my mate." Harry purred possessively, sending a shiver down Severus' spine. "So beautiful." Harry murmured against the skin before Severus' ear lobe. 

Severus' subconsciously barred his neck for the Vampire - for his mate - gasping when he felt two cold points run delicately along the skin above the vein. Harry wove is and through Severus' locks, tugging gently to get Severus to tilt his head back. He sucked a hickey right on the skin above the collarbone, ears drinking in the gasps and moans that Severus made. 

"You smell so good Severus... I wanna taste you." Harry whispered right into Severus' ear, voice deep in want and lust. 

"Yess..." Severus cried out when the fangs pierced his skin, the pain subsiding to pleasure in less than a second. "Uhhh - Harry." Severus' fingers tugged on the dark strands of Harry's hair, his body quivered as he leaned into the touches Harry gave. All too soon Harry pulled back, licking the wounds closed before he accioed two blood replenisher potions, whispering words of encouragement as Severus drank them slowly.

"Soo good for me, tasted so good, never want to stop." Harry pet Severus, holding his mate close as his Professor calmed and came back to himself. "Such a good mate, never want anyone else. Always wanted you." Harry assured, standing and holding Severus to his chest as he walked throughout the dungeons, stepping into Severus' room and laying him down on the bed, spelling the clothes away before spelling sleep pants on the male before him.

"Mister Potter-"

"Shhh, Love, don't go back behind those walls now, I'm here. I'm your mate. You're my mate. I'm yours and you're mine." Harry ran his thumb affectionately across Severus' cheek.

"I'm old enough to be your father. It is entirely inappropriate." Snape tried to reason, he didn't want to get his hope up that it could be real, that he and Harry could actually be together. 

"Magic wants us together. Us and another. We are perfect for each other, and you know it, stop denying and let me care for you my Love." Harry leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on Snape's lips, pecking them gently until Severus began to return them. The Professor leaned up to deepen the kiss, a hand tugging Harry down by his robes. "My mate, so beautiful, so perfect, so good to me." Harry praised lightly, pulling back to stare at the beautiful man before him. 

"I-" Severus went to say  _I want you_ but he couldn't, he couldn't admit that he wanted something - someone -  that he  _needed_ someone. 

"I want you too, Severus Tobias Snape. I'll always want you, need you, crave you, love you, care for you, and protect you. Always, forever. Nothing will stop me." Harry promised, his fangs falling comfortably back into his mouth before he leaned down and pressed his closed mouth against Severus' for a quick second. 

Severus was a natural submissive, always had been, he'd just hidden it. His inner submissive nature was pleading to give in, to let someone take care of him - his mate no less - to comfort him and protect him. So he kept his mouth closed when Harry spelled his clothes away and spelled a pair of sleep pants on him. He stayed silent when Harry crawled into his bed behind him, slipping a protective arm around Severus' hip and pulling him back and closer to the Vampire. 

He was silent for only another second before a whimper escaped his lips and tears raced down his cheeks as his submissive took control, emotional and needy, he curled closer to Harry, rolling over and burrowing his face in his mate's neck, purring softly when Harry pulled him impossibly closer, chest vibrating in a soothing way to soothe his mate. 

"Shhh my, Love." Harry ran a hand through Severus' silky hair. "I'm here for you, and I'll be here in the morning and I will leave when you want me to, but remember, I will never be far nor gone long. You may grow to hate me, despise me but I will protect you and the ones you hold dear. I will never leave you. You are my mate and I will love you forever." Harry promised, kissing the top of Severus' head before both dropped off into sleep. 

\-----

 

 

 **I am going through all of the chapters and fixing mistakes!**  
-Editing!  
-I may even change the plot a bit! Sorry!

**I WILL BE POSTING THIS WARNING AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER!**


	5. Umbitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes start and everyone plays their roles like their supposed to. Severus pretend to still hate Potter but Harry refuses to pretend to hate Snape, he only agrees to ignore him but never insult him - never again.  
> Ron, Ginny, Hermione spread it around the school that Harry is a Vampire and by the time that breakfast starts most of the school hates him - turning on him like every year - and Harry sticks to his close friends.  
> Umbridge is introduced and unlucky for her, Harry's done his reading on Vampire's and the Ministry.  
> Dumbledore is furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you like it! As you may have noticed I am doing chapters in days because jumping from day to day is just annoying so obviously some chapters will be shorter than others and some will be very long
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry!

~~~~ **September Third:**

 

Harry was on his way to the Great Hall, he was annoyed but he understood why Severus had said what he said and he knew there was no way around it. He walked through the doors and all talking stopped but Harry did not falter - not anymore - and took a seat by Neville, who just smiled brightly, the other students scurried away with yelps. 

"Oi Harry-" Fred st down across from him.

"You've cause quite-" George sat down next to his twin and across from Neville. 

"A ruckus here in the school."

"You mean Ron, Ginny and Hermione turned people against me over something I have no control over?" Harry asked easily, the entire school was dead silent as they stared at him, so obviously he was heard easily. "What's new?" Harry smirked to himself, pulling out a blood pop before slipping it into his mouth, his fangs flashing briefly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ron screamed, stomping over to Harry who remained silent, lifting an eyebrow - which only infuriated Ron more - before turning away, face indifferent. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YO-"

"You aren't talking, you are shouting, there is a difference you know." Harry grabbed an apple, throwing it in the air before catching it and placing it gently in his book bag, in the side pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to class early, hand in my work and all." Harry stood, glaring at Ron when he gripped Harry's wrist too tightly.

"You didn't hav-"

"As I told you last night - and everyone else in the common room - I do not need Hermione to do my work for me unlike you." Harry hissed, pulling his hand back, making Ron stumble before walking past him. Only to be stopped by Ginny and Hermione.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hermione screeched, face flushed with anger.

"You see Hermione - now this may be hard for you to understand - but when I presented as the Vampire I am. I found out some things-" Harry flashed a look to Dumbledore who paled at the words. "- and I was not pleased. I found out _everything_." Harry emphasized and smirked when Ginny and Hermione stepped back. "I'd watch yourselves, don't want any harm to come to yourselves do you?" He whispered the sentence with a chilling tone, stepping past the two girls with a smirk when they shook with fear. 

Neville and the Weasley Twins followed him silently, whispers and chatter began the second Harry stepped out of the room. 

\-----

Harry and Neville sat together in the back of the DADD classroom, the stout woman covered head to the toe in pink glared down at him but he just stared back unimpressed before turning back to Neville and continuing their conversation. 

Soon enough all the the Slytherins and Grynffindors were sat in the classroom. Hermione and Ron running in a second after the bell with flushed cheeks. 

"Twenty points from Grynffindor!" The woman screeched, glaring at the two before their sat down. "Now, there will be no wands used in this class, we will be following the Ministry approved course and we will work on theory." She glared at Harry who only remained indifferent. "Now open your books to page 525." Umbridge smirking evilly at Harry who did as told. 

"Um... Miss?" A Slytherin girl raised her hand hesitantly. 

"Yes?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet tone. 

"It's on how to kill.... a Vampire." She threw a fearful look at Harry who remained to appear indifferent. He really didn't care. He'd received a letter from Ironclaw that very morning. A few feet on his rights now that they had identified what type of Vampire he was. There were three. Damhpire - a turned Vampire - a Vampire - born Vampire - and a Royal Vampire/Living Vampire - however one chose to look at it. He was a Royal/Living Vampire. He still had a heartbeat, still pumped warm blood, he could still bleed, but it was unknown how to kill a Living Vampire. 

They were beyond rare. The last known Living Vampire was seen just over 500 years ago. He read up on the rights and was pleasantly surprised to ind he was above law. A treaty was signed with the last known Living vampire and they were placed above the law because they had taken control of all Vampire creatures. 

"Yes it is, is that a problem Miss. Parkinson?" 

"It is for Harry." Semus whispered to himself but everyone heard it anyways. 

"Indeed it is, maybe we'll be lucky and one of you could do us the favor and release us of this lying brat." Umbridge hissed, glaring at Harry coldly. He raised his hand with grace and relaxation. "Yes Mister Potter?" 

"The stake through the heart will not do anything to me - only anger me really - and neither will the beheading. Try all you want, it won't do anything. And I'd be careful what you say." Harry smirked. "Unlike you, I've read up on my rights and you will find I have more rights than anyone else in this room." Harry paused to glance around the room. "And as I am an adult you can't do anything." Harry smiled largely. 

"An adult?!" She asked in amusement. 

"Why, didn't know know? My placement in the tournament last year - strictly for wizards and witches of age - I became an adult when my Magical Guardian at the time - Dumbledore actually - let me continue to play. I've been an adult since the first trial." Harry raised a challenging eyebrow at the enraged Professor. 

"Why isn't he in Slytherin?" Pansy whispered loudly to Draco who sneered. 

"Well, Miss. Parkenson, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry smirked at the Slytherins who grinned evilly while the Gryffindors exclaimed in outrage, Ron yelling above them all. 

"I always knew you were a slimy snake!" He hissed angrily. 

~  _too bad Arte isn't here, she'd enjoy biting you_ ~ Harry hissed in parseltongue, turning back to his textbook and ignoring everyone else as he ready the book again. 

He stood gracefully when the bell rang, slinging his arm around Neville - who was also being ignored and tormented by their school - because he stood by Harry. The twins were untouchable because the students feared being pranked for even trying anything. 

"Fags!" A Muggleborn Hufflepuff - second year - taunted at them, making Neville blush in shame. Harry turned to the girl with black eyes, his fangs in show. 

"Insult Neville again and I will not hesitate to kill you, don't think I won't and that goes for everyone else. Make sure you spread the word." He hissed, watching as his magic sparked as he grew angry, it wrapped the girl in a suffocating heat, she stared in fear before he pulled his magic back, continuing with Neville towards Double Potions. "Don't fret Nev, we practiced this already." 

Harry sat with Neville in the front of the room, a few seconds later the Slytherins entered the room, they hesitated before all of them walked towards Harry. Draco and Blaise sat in the desk next to them, Bulstroud and Parkinson behind them and Crabbe and Goyle behind Draco and Blaise. 

Neville was shaking in fear, it rolled off of him in waves. Harry growled, pulling Neville closer to him. "If any of you even think about harming or insulting Neville or try to sabotage his work I will kill you." Harry hissed. Everyone but Draco flinched. 

"Risking being alienated by us even though you clearly belong here for protecting a Grynffindor barely above a Squib le-"

Harry had his fangs graze Draco's neck in less than a millisecond - he loved his speed. "Now what did I just saw Malfoy?" Harry hissed quietly. Draco meekly nodded his head, the smell of fear was strong. 

Harry pulled back and returned to his seat next to Neville who was blushing lightly. "And before you try to accuse him of being such low in magic maybe you should master the ability to see magic, like I can. His magical core is strong, most of it is simply binded - like mine was. Harry hissed. "And I'm even suppressing most of it now." Harry wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulders. "His magical core is stronger than most here. He just needs a trip to Gringotts to get it fixed up." 

"You can see magic?" Blaised asked in awe. 

Harry remained silent and a second later Snape stormed the room, his robes billowing behind him in its signature way. He glared at everyone - hold Draco - and the instructions appeared on the board. "Begin!" He yelled.

Harry smirked. "We've done this, and we can do it again. Okay?" Harry asked Neville who just nodded silently. Harry reached into his book-bag, pulling out his shrunken Golden Cauldron - it was expensive and enhanced the strength of potions brewed in it and some potions could only be brewed in the Golden Cauldrons. He stood and grabbed the ingredients before he and Neville silently did as they did yesterday. 

Harry and Neville shared laughs as everyone in the room struggled with the beans, they flew everywhere and within minutes Harry's nose was assaulted with the smell of blood. Some smelt descent but most smelled vile.

Neville and Harry were done quickly, Snape was rounding their way before glancing at their potion. "Flawless, again." He complimented Neville who' jaw dropped in shock. "Twenty points to Grynffindor." He stated, the entire class was gaping in shock. "Each." He smirked before walking towards the front of the room. "Get back to work!" he yelled. 

Harry filled three vials - his own that he bought - with the potion. The Golden Cauldron was larger than the normal Cauldron and produced more. The vials were unbreakable, spelled to make the potion more powerful and spelled the make them last longer - almost as if on a stasis charm - so the potion couldn't expire. He walked up to the front of the room to hand the three vials to Snape personally. 

"For your private collection." He smirked before grabbing a toothbrush and cleaner off the desk, ignoring the curious gazes from everyone in the class as he sat at his desk, cleaning his cauldron with the most caution and care. Once spotless - which took twenty minutes - he spelled the cleaning tools away before putting the cauldron back in his bag. 

"And do tell why you didn't just spell it clean?" Snape asked a trick question. 

"i may have brewed the potion perfectly but using magic to clean a cauldron so soon after a brew - and a complex one such as this one - would be idiotic. It could end in an explosion or worse." Harry answered. 

"Five points Grynffindor." 

Ron's cauldron exploded. 

"Ten points from Grynffindor." Snape growled. 

\-----

The day was almost over and Harry had gotten over a hundred points for Grynffindor and Ron had lost over seventy trying to outdo him. The house was furious with Ron. The Slytherins found it amusing and began to respect Harry as he was the top of the class - much to Hermione's anger. So much so she accused him of cheating in Transfiguration and Charms. 

Harry told Fred and George to take care of Neville as the three left for lunch. He quickly made his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He hissed the word  _open_ to the chamber. He hissed the word  _stairs_ to see what happened and was pleasantly surprised to find stairs appear for him.  

He walked down the stairs, listening as the stone faucet slide closed behind him, submerging him in darkness. "Lumos." He whispered and a bright ball of light appeared in front of his face, he bobbed in front of him as he walked down the staircase. He reached the tunnel and quietly pieced the blockage back together before continuing his path. 

He could hear water dripping as he entered the main chamber, the dead Basilisk not looking a minute past death. He walked closer and silently harvested the eyes - careful to keep a transfigured cloth over them a he knew they stayed deadly - and skin, bone, blood and venom.

He had at least ten pounds of flesh, three liters of blood, two liters of venom and fifteen pieces of skin. He was about to leave when he heard tiny cries - in parseltongue - coming from behind a stone door he had not seen when he first entered the Camber. 

~  _open_ ~ Harry hissed at the door, keeping his eyes closed in case the childish voices were baby basilisks.

~ _speaker! where is mum? speaker have you seen our mummy?_ ~ a boy's voice asked. 

~ _you must change your eyes for I am no use to you dead_ ~ he hissed back, opening his eyes when the children assured they had changed their eyes. 

~ _your mother is dead, I am sorry_ ~ he wondered how they hadn't noticed, she had been dead for three years. 

~ _can we come with you speaker?!_ ~ the smallest of them all slithered to his feet, a girl, brown, glazed, eyes pleading up at him as her tongue smelt him. 

~  _I supposed, but you must stay hidden and never_ NEVER  _kill someone with your eyes, they will always stay on non lethal unless I say so_ ~ Harry commanded and they all nodded, promising before he left them onto his body. They were thin but long, the smallest - Maddy, named after her mum - was three and wanted to stay on his wrist, her little head - no larger than a jelly bean - peaked out from under his cuff.

The second youngest - Jason, age five - wanted to wrap around his left shoulder and under his armpit, his head rested on Harry's collar bone. 

The second oldest - Stormy, age seven - was content to just nap in his breast pocket, charmed to be expanded to fit him comfortably. 

The oldest - Jasper, age ten - was on his shoulders, head nuzzled into the juncture of his neck, him and his brother Jason conversed as he walked back up the stairs, all the things he harvested shrunken and placed in his bag. 

\-----

Harry quietly made his way to Severus' private office, he set the eyes - sliced in the pupil to take the lethal effect away - and covered in cloth with a little note attacked to it. The vials of blood and venom labeled and stacked on his desk in an orderly manner. The sheets of skin lay on the brewing table along with the flesh.

He made his way up towards Grynffindor tower and into the dormitory. He hissed out Arte's name and a second later his loyal snake slithered excitedly towards him, giggles erupting from the snake's mouth in glee. He quickly slithered up Harry's arm and around his shoulders', Arte, Jason and Jasper hissed discomfort before the three all relaxed. 

~  _oh how I missed you my hatchling, you left me here with these stealing, lying, good for nothing, annoying lions and I missed you_ ~ Arte hissed in a whiny voice, almost like he was crying, before he nuzzled himself closer to Harry, hissing in a pleased way whenHarry reached up to pet his snake gently, hissing in affection right back. 

Harry walked downstairs, he barely made it down the stairs before other Grynffindors stampeded into the common room.  

"Oh, look here boys, Harry Potter is back!" Ron yelled, gaining the attention of all the people in the room. At his voice all five snakes raised up to hiss as him, Maddy slithered up his arm to curl up neck to her older brother Jasper, hissing in fear at the mean boy's voice. "And look at that! What are you? A snake mother now!?! Why don't you run to the snake pit?!" Ron stepped forward and Harry remained still, a look of boredom set on his face as he hissed gently at Maddy who calmed down. 

"I was going there now, you see, unlike everyone here, they are respectable and are actually deserving of my knowledge and presence. I was just here to pick up my snake, who happened to just see many of you trying to steal from me." Harry replied cooly, smirking when Harry, Semus and Dean paled. "Didn't the shock tell you anything at all, my trunk alerts me when someone tries to steal." He lied, but by the multicolored hands they supported told him enough. 

"Harry!" Ginny launched at him, hugging him tightly before all five snakes hissed angrily at her, Stormy hissing he loudest as she crushed him. She jumped back at the noise. "Why don't you come with me, we have much to talk about." Ginny took his hand and tried to pull him away. Maddy raced down his arm and hissed at her, her tongue filcking out to smell Ginny's hand. 

Ginny pulled away in disgust. 

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ron bellowed, curling his hands into fists. 

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall entered the room and most of the students ran off. 

"He was hurting Ginny! He threatened to release his snakes on us!" Dean pouted. "Ron was just protecting his sister!" He continued. 

"Yeah, and Harry accused us of stealing and all we asked was why we hadn't seen him in so long, he wasn't in the Dorms last night." Ron pointed at Harry who only raised a single eyebrow. 

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say?" McGonagall asked, she didn't believe Ron or Dean for a second. She saw the change in Harry the second he walked through the door and over the years she knew Ron, Hermione and Ginny were her least favorite students and brought a bad name to her house. 

"Their hands are flashing colors, they tried to steal from my trunk as they have for years, my new one shocks them and if they try again it colors their hands. Ginny touched me when and my snakes didn't like it, as she crushed one. They simply hissed at her to stop but as he is not a parselmouth she didn't understand. I cam to collect Arte when they all accused me of being a 'slimy snake' and told me to not come here. Yesterday I was leaving and the same thing happened, Ginerva, Ronald and Hermione blocked my way and tried to get into a fight, I'm simply trying to get to class." Harry said smoothly. 

"And what happened that brought you along these other snakes?" She asked in interest, he always loved snakes, she just wished she could understand them. 

"I went down to the chamber of secrets in order to collect some potion supplies from the dead Basilisk and found her four children. I couldn't leave them alone and their eyes aren't deadly, not yet nor will they be unless I say so." Harry admitted, ignoring the look of disgust, hatred and fear pass the four Grynffindors in front of him.

"Ah, well, as your Head of House and Deputy Headmistress his is my area of duty. You will be allowed to keep the snakes  _if_ you check in with Professor Snape every week with them and show they really do follow your command, we do not need baby Basilisks running around the school." She knew in other cases she would never allow a student the privilege, she hated when Tom Riddle had his snake, but she trusted Harry and as a Vampire, he could control many dark creatures and almost any magical creatures. 

"Yes Ma'ma." Harry bowed, walked out the portrait with grace, leaving shouts and yells of protest behind him. 

"Harry?" Neville asked, head peaking around the corner before he silently walked closer to him, waves of anxiety and embarrassment flowed around him. 

"Neville, come along, I would like to try something and I wish you to be there." Harry waited until Neville nodded before he wrapped as arm around Neville's waist, Jason slithered down the arm and up Neville's body and around Neville's shoulders, hissing in pleasure at the body heat. "Don't worry Nev, he will not harm you and he very much enjoys your body heat." 

The two were silent as they walked, Harry could hear someone following him and if he could smell correctly, it was Draco. Once the three were along on the Seventh floor he turned around and waited for Draco to come out of hiding. The Pureblood was blushed as he came out into the open. 

"Come along now, you are needed as well." Harry walked in front of the opening and paced three times before he entered the Room of Requirement with the other two on his heels. The door closed behind them and the room seemed to hum in contentment as the stones shone brighter. 

The room was gray and blue, seats and a couch were placed in front of a large fireplace, warming the room. The snakes quickly slithered down the bodies of the people they were on and cuddled together in front of the fire, on the warm rug. Maddy was closest to the fire - being the smallest - as Jasper and Arte curled around her in a protective way. Jason and Stormy were curled together, only a few inches from their siblings, hissing tiredly back and forth. 

Harry sat on the couch, waving the other two closer. 

Neville happily sat down, close to Harry, seeking warmth like the snakes. His entire side pressed against Harry's, a side effect/change in nature from the blood feeding, he would become comfortable around Harry to do what his body and mind needed. Harry could tell the other Grynffindor needed comfort. 

Draco sat down hesitantly, close to Harry but far enough away that they didn't touch. "Why am I needed here?" Draco asked quietly. 

"Neville here, it a food source, I can feed from him without my inner Vampire getting sick. I have looked up my kind and the type of Vampire I am. I have two mates and two food sources, I choose the people I drink from and my mates are chosen for me. I have found one of each. So far only one other person smells good enough to drink from, you." 

"You want to drink from me?" Draco asked with a hint of fear. 

"Yes, you smell divine, and I would not kill you, you two are supposed to stay for a very long time." Harry stated, tilting his head curiously to see into Draco's mind, just the forefront. "You are not my mate, do not worry." Harry comforted. "I will not take blood from you unwillingly, blood taken unwillingly for someone of my standing would be poison." 

"And what is your standing?" Draco asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers. 

"I am a Royal Vampire, a living vampire. My heart still beats with blood and I still need to breath. But I live off of blood. My mates may not like me drinking from others but I cannot only drink from them and I will end of explaining that to them. But that also means I don't only drink from you. I will drink from four, at this time I only have two. I will feed in my mate's room with him and in here with you and Draco if you accept." Harry explained, reaching up and caressing Draco's cheek affectionately. 

"It's just drinking right?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, nothing romantic will go on between us as I am faithful to my mates as they will be to me. You still have a mate out there and being a submissive Veela, your mate will accept what we have, many magical creatures do. Vampires drinking from other magical creatures is very common and is more healthy for me. Of course when I drink from you, your nature will change a bit. Like Neville. He was very closed off and now that I have tasted his blood he can ask for anything he wishes without a second thought, all his walls have fallen and he is comfortable around me like he will no other person besides his mate."

"Oh." Draco commented nervously.

"Would you like to see me drink from Neville?" Harry asked and when Draco nodded and puled Neville into his lap. "I'm going to drink from you now, my sweet." Harry murmured softly. He dug his fangs into the flesh and drank the blood easily, the taste was beautiful.

Neville moaned, whimpered and pleaded for Harry to continue. After half a filing Harry pulled back and licked the wound closed before a table appeared in front of them, blood replenishers sat upon it. Harry fed the potion to Neville who fell asleep soon after, a peaceful look on his face.

"I want you to drink from me." Draco whispered quietly.

"Come here." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco easily once the blonde settled himself comfortable on Harry's lap. Harry licked at the skin first, lapping it like a cat may a bowl of cream, to take away the first pinch of pain. After an airy gasp Harry sank his fangs into the vein, drinking greedily. His ears listened at Draco moaned out in pleasure, gasping for air as he tightened his hold on Harry's hair. 

When Harry pulled away he was full and fed Draco two of the blood replenishers as he took a lot of blood. "It felt so good....But-"

"It is not a sexual pleasure Draco, your body won't react to it the way one would to a sexual touch. It is just the chemistry in your brain. It feels good, your body and mind feel good but you body won't let you actually get a boner from it, my mates will. It will feel much better for them, but for you, if feels like an orgasm, just without it. Your inner Veela won't let itself do that for anyone but your mate." Harry loved his ability to remember things so well. "Now sleep, I will wake you up in the morning, now sleep." 

\-----

Severus made his way into the room, Harry's Patronus had called him and he did not expect the sight he saw. His godson and Mr. Longbottom were cuddled up on a couch and Harry was seated in an armchair, a pile of snakes were asleep on the run in front of the fireplace.

He quietly sat on the end of the armchair. 

"No one will wake up unless I command them to. I drank from Neville and Draco, the snakes will sleep until noon tomorrow unless I wake them specifically." Harry quickly grabbed Severus by his waist and pulled the man to his chest, holding his close and protective like. 

"Are you sure?" Severus asked. 

"Yes." Harry stood, carrying Severus like a bride, much to the man's embarrassment and contentment. Harry walked them through a door and a room appeared on the other side, a large bed - big enough for five grown men - lay in the middle. Harry laid Severus down before crawling over him, locking in the door behind them as he leaned down and kissed Severus deeply. 

Before he knew what he was doing Severus had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. His eyes were closed and the kiss was soft and deep, passionate but innocent. 

Severus groaned when Harry pulled back, disappointed that the contact had to stop so soon. "Can I taste you, Severus?" Harry asked, bringing his hand up to trace feather light pattern on the juncture of Severus' neck and collarbone. Severus could only nod, his mouth watered at the phantom pleasure he had felt the time before. 

"Use your words, Love, I need your permission." Harry purred smoothly. 

"Yes, want you to drink from me." Severus moaned out, barring his neck easily, ignoring the part of him that he was laying himself bare and vulnerable in front of someone else, he ignored the idea that he may be in danger. The larger part of him, the part he suppressed for so long, was yelling in delight that his mate was taking him, drinking from him. 

"You're so good to me, my mate." Harry whispered before he lapped at the skin, he had forgotten to do it before and he knew he caused his mate pain, if only a pinch. 

"Uhhh-" Severus' breath hitched when he felt the warm muscle against his throat. "Mate." His voice was barely a whisper before Harry sank his fangs into the flesh, warm blood flooded his mouth and he drank greedily. "Mate! My mate..." It was the only word he knew now, all he knew was that his mate was drinking from him. His mate needed him. His mate wanted him. His mate was next to him, holding him, touching him, caring for him.....  _protecting him_. 

"That's it Severus, just like that." Harry cooed, licking the wounds closed, content from drinking three times. He grabbed a blood replenisher off the night stand and fed it to Severus who drank easily. The man beneath him relaxed, boneless in his pleasure, mind a delicious haze. "Come back to me, Love." Harry ran a delicate hand through the silky locks, petting his mate as he came back to reality.

"Harry I-"

"Shhh." Harry smiled softly, caressing Severus' cheek affectionately. "You mustn't be ashamed of who you are, what you want, what you need, what you crave and what we are or come to be." Harry spelled his own cloak and shirt from his body, leaving his chest bare for Severus to see, his skin overlapped with scars. "You are ashamed of your body, of your scars and the mark that binds you to another." Harry stated sadly. "You are embarrassed of your looks, of your reputation and everything you were made to be. You are scared of what we may turn out to be and what will happen of you let yourself be what you were always meant to be. You're afraid that when our mate,  _our_ mate comes along he will take me away." Harry paused, thumbing away the stray tear that Severus tried so hard to rid of. "You fear what Dumbledore or Voldemort will do if they find out." Harry didn't miss the flinch Severus tried to hide when he mentioned Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I am your mate, your dominate, I am going to take care of you and I will protect you from everything I can. You and another. I will not love him more nor will I love him less. You and him are equal but I will show it differently. I may make love to him more or I may make love to you more. I amy show him in kisses more than you or you more than him. 

"Everything I do and will do is to keep us alive, to keep you and him happy and safe and content. I will do things you will hate and things that will make you angry with me, things that will hurt you, and I will apologize for how it hurt you but I will never apologize for doing it. I will drink from others-" Harry frowned when Severus turned away suddenly, tears soiled the delicious smell that Harry knew at his mate. "-but I will never,  ** _NEVER_** lay with another like I do you and our mate." Harry finished, gently guiding Severus to look at him. "I drink from Neville and Draco, if I were to only drink from you I would starve or you would die." Harry felt his own tears well in his eyes at the pleading and desperate look on Severus' face. 

"Who is our mate? You know don't you." Severus whimpered, sitting up and pulling away from Harry who's face shattered. 

"I have my susp-"

"Why won't you tell me?" Severus asked, anger seeping into his voice. 

"Because I cannot confirm it for a long while and I want you to be comfortable with me before we add someone else to our relationship." Harry tried to explain but Severus stood, body rigid as he stalked towards the door. 

Harry wanted to grab his mate and hold him close, love him and show him how much he meant but he could read his Submissive mate. His mate was not ready to be loved, not ready to be touched. His mate was angry with him, so strongly that Harry wanted to cry and punch everyone around him. His mate needed to be alone but also needed someone to be there with him to guide him and care for him. 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus does what he always does when he is confused and is angry and tense. He leaves Hogwarts and looks for a touch.  
> Harry has hidden himself in Severus' quarters, he was looking for his mate when he feels the bond shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write this on and off throughout the day so I keep losing what I want to say. I apologize if the fic appears choppy and odd or hard to read.

**September Fourth:**

 

Harry didn't sleep the night before. When the sun rose he woke Neville and Draco who silently dressed in their clothes that the room had brought them. When they left for Breakfast Harry stayed. 

He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, something deep in his chest ached and he didn't understand. He locked himself in the room for hours, the room provided a bed for him to sleep in, a smaller one as he cried. He was confused as to why he was crying but he let it happen. 

When the snakes woke they took in their owner before silently going back to sleep, knowing there was nothing they could do to help him. 

\-----

It was late in the evening, after dinner and classes, when Harry finally left. The five snakes stayed, silent as Harry left. 

Harry made his way to Severus' quarters, he let himself in, the wards could identify him as a mate to the man they protected. Harry waited an hour before he felt it. He felt like something deep in his chest was being pulled apart from him, like a piece of his soul was tearing. 

He screamed. He cried. He yelled. He pleaded. All for Severus, he could feel a part of himself that he identified at the bond he and Severus shared shatter, the feeling was the most painful. Blood leaked from his eyes, his nose, his mouth and his ears. He clawed at his chest, desperate to fix the part of him that was destroyed. 

His chest bled at his nails bit into his skin. His voice hoarse from screaming, his vocal cords started to tear as the second hour rolled around. The second hour of his pain. 

Only when the third hour stopped did the pain cease but by then Harry had passed out from blood loss. Pain was the only thing he knew, even in his subconscious. His mind played with him, he could see through Severus' eyes and into his mates mind. The scene played before him as he screamed in torture. 

He was forced to watch as Severus made love to another man, a man he did not even know. He had to hear Severus moan another's name. He cried tears of blood as Severus fell asleep in the man's eyes. 

\-----

Draco and Neville woke with a start, a deep burning pain in their chest as they raced out of their dorms and followed the pain. They met in front of Severus' private quarters. Draco and Neville walked in after a few minutes of password guessing. 

They entered and froze in shock at the sight before them. Harry lay passed out in his own blood. The two were quick to pick him up and carried him towards the hospital wing. The halls were dark and silent as the portraits watched silently. 

Pomfrey was asked questions as the two gently laid their friend on a bed. 

"What happened?!" She screeched in worry. 

"We found him like this." Draco replied. "I woke up with an ache in my chest, I followed it and ran into Neville. We found him in Professor Snape's quarters. 

"What do you mean to felt aches in your chest?" Pomfrey asked, cleaning the blood away manually. "Harry Potter is a Vampire." She stated softly to herself, spotting the fangs. 

"He's a royal Vampire. Neville and I are his food sources, he has two mates but only knows one. He explained in last night." Draco sat worriedly next to Harry's bed, wincing when he saw the flesh underneath Harry's fingernails and the blood still pouring from his chest. 

"Oh dear." Pomfrey whispered to herself. He flooed Flitwick, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Severus. Three of the four showed up. 

"Oh my god." Minerva gasped. 

"What happened Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Mr. Potter has experienced his mate bond being shattered. His mate-" Severus stepped through the floo and all color immediately drained from his face. "Severus, thank god you're here. My. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom found Mr. Potter in your quarters, I believe he went to look for you to help him. I don't believe he trusts me. From what I've gathered I believe he had suffered a severed bond." Pomfrey paused, spelling all of Harry's clothes off except his boxers. 

The teachers stared in shock and fear at the injuries. Blood continued to flow from Harry's ears, mouth, nose, eyes and chest. Deep gashes along his chest grew deeper over the heart 

"Why haven't yo-" Minerva tried to ask but Pomfrey stopped her. 

"Magic cannot heal him Minerva, not until the conflict between him and his ate is fixed. The bond begins to form the first time the Vampire drinks from his/her's mate. If Harry had tasted both his mate's blood then he would be okay, maybe depressed but physically fine and the bond wouldn't have shattered, just bruised. But since he only knows one of his mates the bond would have been fatal had he been any other type of Vampire. According to Draco Harry only knows of one mate, the one that has done this to him. "Unfortunately, this means that this is not fatal." 

"Unfortunately?!" Minerva demanded angrily. 

"He will continue to suffer, Minerva, he will live forever and almost nothing can reverse the effects of a shattered bond. He may to insane, he will always feel the pain that he felt tonight. He will forever crave his mate's blood and if he drinks from anyone else his hunger will worsen." Silent tears slipped down the Med-Witch's face. "I knew another living Vampire - what Harry is - and his mate broke the bond and his second mate turned him away because he had already gone insane. He killed his mate out of anger and he didn't even know because he was so far gone. The second bond, from the second mate, shattered because he died and he disappeared...." 

"Who is his mate?" Albus asked, looking to the two students who were worrying over Harry's bed. 

"I do't know, he wouldn't tell." Neville was crying, he wiped at his tears as he slowly ran his hand through Harry's hair. 

"Draco?" Flitwick asked quietly. Draco just shook his head. Just that second a blood curtailing scream ripped it's way out of Harry's throat and a second later blood gushed from his mouth and he began choking on it, convulsing wildly. Flitwick was quick to pull the two boys out of the room as Minerva threw up a privacy charm. 

Severus watched in horror, silent and still like his body had been bound, as his mate suffered the most unimaginable pain. 

Dumbledore conjured ropes to tie Harry's limbs to the bed posts as Pomfrey held Harry's head to the side, letting the blood flow so the boy didn't choke. "He's torn his vocal chords, I don't believe he'll ever talk again." Pomfrey whispered in the silent room, she stepped away in defeat. 

"HE'S CHOCKING!" Severus bellowed, Albus' magic holding him back as he tried to fight his way towards his mate. 

"There is nothing we can do, Severus. He needs his mate, his mate needs to regret what he's done. Truly." 

Severus didn't understand because he  _did_ regret sleeping with the man. he hated himself for what he'd done to his lovely Harry. 

"Severus, my boy, would you mind staying with him this night?" It wasn't a question. With little hesitation the three professors left the hospital wing to do to their own quarters. A few moments after the doors were locked and warded with everything known imaginable Harry stopped shaking, the blood stopped flowing from his mouth and he started to breath. Severus fell to his knees before Harry's bed, fear and dread coiled tightly in his gut. Harry's eyes fluttered open weakly and he went to open his mouth but nothing came out. 

Severus quickly poured a potion down the injured throat, wincing when pain flashed across Harry's face. "It's my fault Harry, I'm so sorry! I did it to hurt you because I was upset! I had no reason so do this to you. I'm so sorry." Severus admitted with a heavy heart. 

"Never your fault." Harry's voice was weak but he continued. "My love, I upset you, I'm sorry. I pushed you, it's my fault." Tears still tinted pink stained the pillows Harry's arms struggled against the ropes. "Severus please." Harry turned to him with a wobbly lower lip. "Please forgive me, please, I need to hold you. I want to touch you. Please Severus." Harry pleaded, struggling weakly as most of his power seemed to drain from him. 

Severus cast the ropes away and immediately he found himself pressed against the chest of his mate, not even caring that blood seeped into his robes as he sobbed into Harry's neck. Guilt weighed heavily on him. 

"Shhh, my love, quiet. I'm here for you, my mate, just shhh." Harry gently pet Severus, cooing softly as his voice grew stronger. Wandlessly and wordlessly Harry accioed many potions, drinking them silently as he cuddled Severus closed to himself. In just a handful of moments he was as good as new. 

"I'm so sorry." Severus tilted his head to the side, barring his neck to the hungry Vampire. Harry immediately sunk his teeth into the flawless skin, drinking the blood greedily, he continued to a long time. Severus felt his eyes close as his head grew fuzzy, he whimpered as a slight pain shot through his skull. A potion was shoved down his throat and he swallowed without question. He felt better almost instantly. The process continued. When the pain came back he swallowed a potion that he identified as blood replenisher and a few minutes later the pain would come back. 

Over an hour later Harry finally pulled his teeth out, licking the wound closed. "I'm sorry I drank so much, my love." Harry whispered handing his mate two bottles that were quietly emptied. 

\-----

 

 


	7. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry don't get around to discussing their relationship and what happened as the second mate comes into the play and only causes trouble  
> Harry falls into depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am angry at Dumbledore for what he did in a few fanfics I've read last night so I'm going to be making many problems for him very soon

_**September Fifth:** _

 

Harry woke to Severus sitting on a chair next to his mate, he felt sore and his soul ached but he could feel the bond starting to reform, his inner Vampire and instincts screamed for him to hurt his mate, to kill him because of the betrayal but he couldn't. He had to get through this, with Severus. He was not going to lose his mate. 

"You're awake." Severus' voice was cold and emotionless. Harry didn't answer, he just sat up, wincing as he did. He looked around and spotted the closed doors, his magic reached out and felt the wards around the room. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked lamely, anger flared in Harry's heart and anguish flooded his veins. 

"I feel cheated." Harry said evenly, holding back his tears that threatened his eyes and the lump in his throat that blocked his healing vocal chords. 

"Huh...." Severus hung his head in shame. 

"Why? What did I do to deserve that?" Harry asked, anger tinting his voice as he stared at his mate with an intensity he didn't know he was capable of. The man before him seemed to shrink in his chair, wincing when he looked up briefly. "Answer me Severus." Harry demanded, voice a dangerous quiet. He could smell the fear and shame in the air that surrounded Severus' body. 

"I don't have to answer to you." Severus yelled angrily. Harry flinched at the tone, his old mindset fighting its way to take control, to push the dominate instincts back as the mindset of the fearful child he once was drowned him in his old memories. 

It was silent between them for more than a comfortable amount of time, Severus felt angry at himself for snapping at the boy -  _his mate_ \- after what he had done the night before. Harry felt scared, he feared Severus could never love him, that his mate was going to leave him and he would be forced to starve until he found his second mate. He was afraid that Severus would hit him, hurt him, do anything he could to destroy him. Harry was ashamed he had pushed his mate to cheat on him.  _'It's all my fault...'_

Before another moment could pass Draco burst into the room, Neville following behind sheepishly. Anger evident on Draco's face as worry and concern was etched into Neville's. Harry felt himself relax slightly, he felt hunger claw at his stomach and his tastebuds craved the metallic taste of blood. Draco pounced on Harry, hugging him tightly, tears wetting the material of the patient clothes he was provided. 

"Shhh, I've fine Draco. Everything is fine, for now." Harry assured Draco, petting him gently, wincing when Draco pulled him in tighter. 

"I thought you were going to die." Draco sobbed, startling Severus and Neville, no one had ever seen Draco cry since he was an infant. "You can't leave me, not now,  _not **EVER**_." Draco pulled back enough to look into Harry's eyes. Harry just smiled softly, he lifted his hand to thumb away the tears on Draco's cheek. 

"I don't plan on leaving you, not for a long time." Harry promised, his hand drifted down, delicately tracing a pattern on the neck of the pale blonde. 

"Please, please drink from me, please." Draco begged, barring his neck and leaning closer, tears leaving a salty taste in the air around them. Harry lapped at the skin, sinking his teeth in slowly, he dulled the pleasure that Draco would feel to a comfortable embrace, he didn't want his mate to hear Draco moan from his actions. 

Only a minute into the feeding and the door was slammed open, neither of Harry or Draco moved, not even acknowledging the sound while Severus stood and Neville stumbled back. 

A curse was sent at the two, forcing Harry to retract his fangs as to not kill Draco, he turned and glared at the man responsible as he also stood, pushing Draco, Neville and Severus behind him at his inhuman speed. He glared at Lucius who had his wand raised, glaring at Harry with a hate Harry had only seen in his Uncle's eyes. 

Draco's neck was still open because Harry hadn't the time to close it, he turned quickly, his back to the man, throwing a silent protective shield around them as he dipped and licked the wound shut, petting the blonde silently as Draco pulled himself to the present. He stilled at the sight of his father, fear thick in the air. 

Harry turned back to the man, silently accioing his wand, it flew out of a drawer and sped into the room, whistling in the air before Harry grabbed in, pointing it at Lucius who continued to glare. 

"How  _dare_ you dri-" Lucius started but Harry cut him off. 

"You could have killed Draco with that stunt you just pulled." Harry's voice was cold, anger seeping into it until the air around them crackled with his magic, suffocating the people in the room until Neville was shaking, tears leaking down his cheeks as his magic cried desperate for some comfort. Harry never took his eyes off of Lucius as he dragged Neville to his chest, pushing his magic to wrap around Neville's in a comforting way. "If I had been a lower rank in Vampires I wouldn't have cared if my food source died, you could have killed him. The only reason you aren't dead this second it because he holds you dear and I care for him." Harry explained, jaw clenched hard. 

"You have no right to steal blood from my son!" Lucius bellowed angrily, stepping forward, grip tightening on the wand, the tip glowing as Lucius' anger filled it. 

"Stop!" Draco pleaded, going to step forward only for Severus to hold him back. 

"What had gotten into you!" Lucius hissed in venom. "He is the enemy Draco." Lucius stated matter-of-factly. 

"No he isn't! He is a roy-"

"You listen and you listen well Lucius Malfoy. I mean no harm to your son and I will not hurt him willingly. Nor will I hurt anyone else in this room." Harry felt shame permeate the air, from his mate. "I have no intention of being your enemy. I have no intention of remaining a light wizard - what ever the hell that means anyways - as I find myself betrayed by them and my only job was to be a weapon." Harry admitted, lowering his wand, then he smelt it. 

He smelt danger. He tensed, ignoring the look of confusion on everyone else's faces, not realizing that his fangs had elongated and his eyes darkened to the entire black pit that looked even more dangerous than before. He felt his clothes ripping from his back and he lunged, hugging Lucius tight to his body, his wings wrapping around him, not a second later the wall exploded behind them, his wings pulled back when the air settled. 

Harry didn't know what had caused the explosion but he had a feeling that Ginny, Ron and Hermione were up to it. He pushed Lucius behind him, gripping his wrist tight as he walked backwards, wings covering the man behind him, leaving him open to attack. 

Before anyone could speak Harry wrapped his wings around all five of them before they all felt he pull of apparation. 

They all stumbled slightly as they appeared in the Room of Requirement. Neville lunged at Harry, hanging onto him tightly as the five snakes hissed in surprise before Arte slithered over quickly, hissing in displeasure when she smelt the pain Harry was in.

~ _you hurt yourself! the man in black hurt you!~_

~ _indeed, you will leave him alone and we will talk later~_ Harry hissed back gently, petting her before shooing her back to the baby basilisks. Two couches popped into existence around them, Severus sat with Lucius on one while Draco and Neville pulled Harry down on the other. 

Neville curled into Harry's side while Draco curdled into the other, Harry cooed at them before turning his attention to Severus and Lucius. There was a cut on Lucius' temple and now that Harry was out to the hospital wing hue could smell it. His instincts kicked into high gear and he tensed, his nose couldn't get enough and his mouth salivated. He growled lowly, knowing he couldn't reach his mate, not with his friends on him.

He could smell the hate on Lucius' skin, all of it directed at him.

"What's wrong?" Neville and Draco asked in unison, feeling the tense body next to them. Severus' eyes widened when he saw the crazed, desperate look in Harry's eyes as the Boy-Who-Lived stared at Lucius.

"No..." Severus felt hurt, deep in his chest, he knew he would be replaced by the second mate but he never could have imagined who it would have been or how soon he would lose Harry.  

"Stop looking at me you arrogant brat!" Lucius growled, glaring at Harry who only gently eased Draco and Neville off of him, letting them cuddled each other as he slowly left the room, his magic lashing out in attempt to reach for his other mate. 

Severus stands immediately, glaring at Lucius as he follows his mate out of the room, jogging to catch up to the boy who stood in the middle of the hall, shoulders shaking with a hung head. Harry turned to look up at Severus with pleading eyes, tears falling silently. 

Before Severus knew what he was doing he had dipped down and crashed his lips to Harry's, moaning softly at the feeling of the feminine but masculine lips that melted into his. Harry threw up multiple wards as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper, pushing his emotions through the kiss as his magic danced with Severus' around them.

When Severus pulled back, he pulled Harry's body closer, littering the boy's face with kisses, trying to convey how he felt as the words caught in his throat. "You can go to him, he is meant to be yours." Severu went to pull away only to be stopped by Harry who looked ready to burst into tears again.

"You're leaving me?" Harry asked, voice cracking before he sobbed, clinging to Severus' robes as if he were a life line, sobbing into the cloth as his tears matted the clothing to his face, his breathing was harsh and uneven.

"Shhhh, calm down Harry." Severus said immediately, catching onto the tail signs of a panic attack approaching. He ran a hand through the unruly hair, holding the breaking boy close. "Shhhh." Severus tired to sooth but he was no good at it, he never had been.

"Don't leave me, please. I almost lost you once, please, I don't think I could handle it." Harry pleaded, pawing at the cloth, trying desperately to find something to hold onto, feeling as if he was sliding towards a cliff an no matter what he tried to grab onto it slipped through his fingers. 

"I don't understand." Severus admitted, confused as to what Harry was saying. "Don't you want him?" Severus asked. 

"Not at the expense of you I don't. Please just stay. I need you. I already lost our bond once, I can't lose it again." Harry was sobbing, pleading for Severus to stay, his soul still ached from the night before and he felt it quiver as if sobbing like he was at the idea of losing his mate again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
